Forgotten Promises
by CalyptoDreaming
Summary: Sometimes love in a clan can just lead to dispair, to more heartache. Follow the lives of four different cats as they battle with their own love, as well as with their own hatred
1. Alliegences and Prologue

Alleigences and Prologue!

Okay, so the Aliiegences for ThunderClan is going to be in here, but I'll only post the leaders and deputies for the other Clans. If you want me to go full out on the other clans, lemme know and I will oblige! Okay, let's get started

ThunderClan

Leader:

Blizzardstar- White she-cat with bright blue eyes

Deputy:

Turtleclaw- Dappled tom with green eyes

Medicine cat:

Icetalon- White she-cat with black paws and tail tip; has blue eyes

Medicine cat app:

Eaglepaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Icewhisker- White tom with silver spots and blue eyes

Berryfeather- Light orange tom with green eyes

Sunwing- Golden tom with gold eyes

Warriors:

Fernswipe- Light orange she-cat with light green eyes

Nightheart- Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Stormcloud- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Moonwing- Tortoishell she-cat with blue eyes

Ghostclaw- White she-cat with a ghostly appearance

Snowfall- White tom with unusual green eyes

Skyheart- Black tom with icy blue eyes

Coalpelt- Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Duskpaw- Brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Twilightpaw- White she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

Emberpaw- Dark orange tom with black paws and tail tip, has blue eyes

Lightningpaw- Gold tom with green eyes

Queens:

Oceanbreeze- Silver tabby with very light blue eyes

Blizzardstar- (described above)

Kits:

Mintkit- A bluish-silver she-kit with light minty green eyes; daughter of Blizzardstar

Darkkit-Black tom with golden eyes; son to Blizzardstar

Sparrowkit- Amber tom with blue eyes; son to Oceanbreeze

Foxkit- Amber she-kit with green eyes; daughter to Oceanbreeze

ShadowClan

Leader:

Applestar- Amber she-cat with green eyes

Deputy:

Pinewhisker- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

WindClan

Leader:

Woodstar- Brown tabby tom with dark, golden eyes

Deputy:

Lemontail- White tom with a gold tail and paws; has blue eyes

RiverClan

Leader:

Dovestar- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Whitewhisker- White tom with green eyes

Woweeee, that was 3 pages alone on word lol. Okay, now to the prologue. Enjoy O_O

Prologue:

(Blizzardstar)

Blizzardstar gazed down at her two kits with a gentle purr.

"Let me through!" Coalpelt, Blizzardstar's mate, yowled. Coalpelt shoved past Icetalon and Eaglepaw, and gazed down and the two bundles next to his mate's belly with loving eyes.

"They're so beautiful," he whispered. "Just like you." Blizzardstar felt love for her might grab her like a hawk's talons.

"Let's each name one." she rasped. Coalpelt murmered agreement, lost in thought. "Let's name this one Mintkit, because of her minty, green eyes."

Coalpelt nodded. "Can we name this one, Darkkit because of his dark pelt?" He asked softly. Blizzardstar nodded her agreement and said lovingly, "Our kits, our beautiful kits."

Coalpelt pressed his nose into his mate's fur and licked both of his kits on the head, purring as he did so.

"Coalpelt, you'd best go. Blizzardstar needs her rest if you want her to stay strong for you and your kits."

Coalpelt nodded and exited the den. Looking over his shoulder, he meowed, "I'll see you in the morning my precious. Get strong!"

Blizzardstar purred at the affection her mate gave her, and drifted into sleep with this in her mind.

"You fool!" the dark cat hissed. Blizzardstar crouched low to the ground in blind fear.

"I worked my tail off making you a strong leader, and you repay me with-with KITS?!" He spat, looking at her with pure hatred, as though she'd killed his family.

"Leave my kits out of it! What do they have to do with anything?" She spat, rage taking over her fear of this shadowy cat.

"Oh Blizzardstar, you know _perfectly_ well what they have to do with it! It's only a matter of time before they tear ThunderClan apart."

"And how do you know?" she shot back. "They could be destinied for greatness."

"The stars say otherwise." he replied. Suddenly his shoulder's sagged in defeat. "I really tried to make you the strongest you could be, and this is what I get in return? The fact that my efforts were all for nothing?" His voice was ice cold.

"Your efforts weren't for nothing!" she protested

"_Nothing!_" He screeched in anger. "You were going to be great, to have control over all the clans! How do you think you can do that now, exactly?"

Blizzardstar looked at the ground, realizing that was an question she didn't have the answer to.

"You disgust me. Now, get out."

Blizzardstar did so, waking up with fear making her heart thunder against her chest. _He'll want revenge_, she thought. _And he'll want it as best as he can get it on me._ Fear treaded through the new mother as she imagined her enemy revealing all her secrets to the clan she cherished so much. No, he wouldn't. Would he?

"Whatever happens, I'll protect you with my life. That's a promise." she whispered to her kits, drawing her tail around them. "Whatever happens, that's a promise I will not break, not for any cat."

YAAAAY! Soo yeah :3 I hope you guys'll really like this series. Sorry it was so short x-x. The next one will be shorter too, but then the one after that will be REALLY long, I promise :D

Remember to rate and review! :D :D :D

Till next time,

Cally 3


	2. Chapter 1- Butterflies

Hey everyone! For the sake of those who can't remember what happened in the prologue, here's a recap:

Blizzardstar, leader of ThunderClan, had two healthy kits named Mintkit and Darkkit. She then falls asleep and is confronted by a dark cat who says that her kits will destroy the clan, and it's all her fault that they will.

Okay, so now let's get started! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1- Butterflies

(Mintkit)

A paw pressed against her flank and she let out a furious hiss.

"Darkkit! Move your fur!" Mintkit's lazy brother, Darkkit, simply opened one eye and closed it again. Mintkit sighed and decided that going outside would be better than staying in here with her annoying brother.

Mintkit squeezed out of the nursery. She was surprised how hard it was to exit, because she could remember when she was able to hop in and out of it. _At least I'll be an apprentice soon!_ she thought excitedly.

What she really wanted to do, was be a medicine cat apprentice. However, she couldn't because Eaglepaw was already apprentice to Icetalon. Maybe he'd quit.

"In my dreams," she muttered angrily.

"Okay, Fernswipe, Moonwing, Stormcloud and Emberpaw I want you to patrol the ShadowClan border. Also Ghostclaw, Lightningpaw, and Duskpaw will you go on a hunting patrol?" The cats nodded and exited the camp.

Turtleclaw really was a great choice for deputy, Mintkit decided. Last night, Icewhisker announced that she was moving to the elder's den to live out the rest of her moons in peace. Blizzardstar chose Turtleclaw to replace her, and he was a very popular choice amongst the clan.

Suddenly, some cat jumped on Mintkit's back. "Hey!" she yowled. She heard Darkkit and Foxkit purring above her. She shook her denmate and brother off and let out an annoyed hiss.

"Oh come on, it's just a game!" Darkkit meowed.

"Yeah, lighten up." Foxkit grumbled, and Mintkit sighed.

Foxkit was _always_ doing what Mintkit's clumsy brother was doing. A blind fox could tell that the two liked each other.

"Too bad no cat likes me," she sighed. Darkkit shot her a concerned gaze.

"What do you mean?" Her brother said, confused. "I like you."

"That's not what I meant," she grumbled and stalked off.

A butterfly flew in front of Mintkit's nose. Gaining some of her old spirit back, she raced after. Soon she realized she had no idea where she was.

"Hello Mintkit." Mintkit looked up and gasped. It was Jayfeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat many, many seasons ago.

"H-Hi!" she squeaked.

"I'm here to give you a message. You are destined to be a medicine cat. Eaglepaw will resign very soon, I promise. _I can tell that your path is darkened by shadows, but eventually you will find the light._"

"Is that a prophecy?" she whispered in awe, but the once blind medicine cat had disappeared.

"What are you _doing _out here!" some cat shrieked behind her. Mintkit spun around and saw Oceanbreeze racing over to her.

"You almost gave your mother a fright! Do you realize you've been gone almost all day?"

"Huh? I just came over here. I was chasing a butterfly and-" she stopped herself. For some reason, something inside her didn't want to say anything about the prophecy. She closed her jaws quickly.

"You know very well that you didn't! Look at the sky!" Sure enough, violet and red rays were glowing above Mintkit. Silverpelt was slowly beginning to show.

"Sorry Oceanbreeze, I didn't realize." she murmured.

"I should think so, now come back to camp! Blazepaw and Creekpaw's warrior cerememony is going to begin soon!

Sorry, again, for the short chapter! The next one'll be WAAAY longer I promise! Remember to rate and review! I wanna know if ya guys like it so far o:

Till next time,

Cally 3


End file.
